Entretien avec un chasseur et son ange
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Petit délire perso ! Dean et Castiel n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Je ne les tiens plus ! Ils sont terribles ces deux là ! Ils ont décidé de prendre la parole et parlent trop des fois d'ailleurs ! grrr Et comme certaines d'entre vous leur envoient des messages personnels et qu'ils ne demandent que ça, comment voulez vous que je m'en sorte moi après ? LOL
1. La première fois

**Allez ! Pour vous un petit délire qui me tenait à coeur !**

**C'est vraiment pas grand chose hein ! **

**Et puis si ca vous plait ... j'en ferai peut-être d'autres !**

**En tout cas je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous rirez aussi ! **

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**[A CELLES QUI SONT NOMMÉES ! SI VOUS LE DÉSIREZ, DITES LE MOI, JE RETIRE VOTRE NOM DE CETTE HISTOIRE C'EST PAS UN SOUCI !**

* * *

**Entretien avec un chasseur ... et son ange.**

* * *

.

Par une belle après midi d'automne, Dean tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Avec son frère, ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, chez Bobby, après un terrible conflit avec une bande de vampires comp...

_"Encore ?!_

**[HEIN ?**

_"..._

**[...?**

...de vampires complètement défoncés au LSD qui avait décuplé leur force.

Sam et lui avaient été blessés plus ou moins gravement...

_"Plus ou moins gravement tu dis ? On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a le poignet en vrac ! Ca fait un mal de chien je te signale !_

**[DEAN ?**

_"Oui c'est moi et je me demande ce que tu me réserve dans ce nouvel OS !_

**[MAIS TU ...**

_"Oui Gab ! Je te parle comme tu peux le constater ! Et tu es notre prophétesse ! Tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait un jour non ?_

**[HEU ... BAH OUI ... OUI CETTE IDÉE ME TROTTAIT DEPUIS UN MOMENT MAIS ... POURQUOI AUJOURD'HUI ?**

_"Et pourquoi pas ?_

**[...**

_"Allez ! Continu ! Je veux connaître la suite !_

**[HEU OUI LAISSE MOI UNE SECONDE? JE SUIS UN PEU ... PERTURBÉE LÀ ...**

_"Vas-y prend ton temps, j'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet sur les femmes hé hé hé_

**[T'ES CON ! PTDRRRR**

_"Ah t'écrit PTDRRRR dans un OS toi maintenant ? Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha !_

**[OUI RÔÔÔHHH... JE TE DIS QUE TU M'A PERTURBÉ, JE N'ARRIVE PLUS A ME CONCENTRER ! **

_"Ok j'arrête de t'emmerder vas-y ! Je me tais._

**[MOUAIS... JUSQU'À TA PROCHAINE INTERVENTION.**

_"Ouaip ! _

**[J'EN ÉTAIS OU MOI MAINTENANT CHAI PU... ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES JE REMONTE...**

_"..._

**[AH OUI VOILA !**

Sam et lui avaient été blessés plus ou moins gravement, mais le plus embêtant était le poignet de Dean qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, entorse ou luxation, ils n'avaient pas su le déterminer et Bobby avait immobilisé son articulation avec deux crayons et une bande bien serrée en attendant que Castiel revienne d'une de ses éternelles quêtes pour retrouver Dieu le père.

_"Humm.. Mon p'tit Cass va venir ? Géniaaaal ! _

**[DEAN ... JE N'ÉCRIS QUE DU DESTIEL ! IL VA FORCEMENT Y AVOIR CASTIEL DANS MON HISTOIRE ! **

_"Il me manque..._

**[JE ME DOUTE BIEN ... CA FAIT QUOI ? TROIS SEMAINES QU'IL EST PARTI ? **

_"Ouais.._

**[IL REVIENT AUJOURD'HUI DEAN...**

_"Ah.. Merci Gab._

**[DE RIEN... C'EST DANS LA LOGIQUE DES CHOSES ! SI JE SUIS LA... VOUS ETES LA TOUT LES DEUX !**

_"Hey ! C'est quoi cette zic que j'entend ?_

**["FLESH" DE SIMON CURTIS**

_"Pas trop mon style mais j'aime bien !_

**[HUM ... MOI AUSSI **

_"C'est quoi ce "hum" gêné ? _

**[NON NON RIEN DU TOUT !**

_"Rôôhh c'est le genre de musique que t'écoute quand..._

**[CHUT ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER DE CA AVEC TOI !**

_"Naaan ! T'es gênée qu'on parle de ça ? T'es pas si prude quand tu joues les voyeuse et que tu écris en détail tout nos faits et gestes à Cass et moi ! _

**[JE SAIS BIEN MAIS LA ... TU VIENS DE CHANGER LA DONNE !**

_"Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'après trois semaines d'abstinence, j'aurai même pas le droite à une petite p..._

_"DEAN ! _

_"Oh ! Cass ! T'es là ! _

**[HI ! HI ! **

_"Merci bien Gab ! T'aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était derrière moi !_

**[TU ME LAISSE PAS EN ECRIRE UNE ! **

_"Bonjour Gabrielle !_

**[BONJOUR CASTIEL !**

_"Wow ! Tu connais son vrai prénom ?_

_"Je suis un ange du Seigneur Dean. Je connais le prénom de toutes ses brebis !_

_"Sans déconner !_

_"Non je plaisante, je le sais parce qu'elle veux que je le sache c'est tout._

**[BON ! SI VOUS LE PERMETTEZ J'AIMERAIS BIEN POURSUIVRE ! VOUS POURRIEZ FAIRE COMME SI VOUS NE VOUS ÉTIEZ PAS ENCORE VU ? TOI CASS TU REPARS A LA PORTE ET TOI DEAN TU TE TOURNE VERS LA FENÊTRE.**

_"Humm.. Ouaiiiiis..._

_"Bien sûr Gabrielle, pas de problème._

_"Heu...Gab ! Je fais quoi ? _

**[BAH POUR L'INSTANT PAS GRAND CHOSE ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES QUE JE REPRENNE ! EN TOUT CAS TU AS MAL AU POIGNET !**

_"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Aïe Aïe putain j'ai mal ! _

**[N'EN FAIS PAS TROP QUAND MÊME ! T'ES PAS UNE FILLETTE !**

_"Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

_"Cass ! Je rêve ou tu te fout de ma gueule ? _

_"Mais non..._

_"Mouais ! T'as de la chance que ça fait trois semaines que je vous attend toi ...et... ton petit corps d'ange..._

**[DEAN ! ARRÊTE DE LE REGARDER COMME CA, TU NE SAIS PAS QU'IL EST LÀ !**

_"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Allez en place ! Attention ! Ca tourne ! Et ... ACTION ! _

Après trois semaines d'absence sans aucune nouvelle, l'inquiétude avait prit la place de l'impatience, serrant son poignet contre lui, il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et s'appuyant contre le rebord de son autre main, il dirigea son regard vers les nuages.

"-Cass, Cass où es tu ? Dit-il à haute voix. Putain Cass t'as pas intérêt d'être mort à l'autre bout du monde sans m'avoir prévenu sinon je te ressuscite et je te trucide moi même !

_"Ca fait drôle de dire ça alors que je sais qu'il est là derrière moi !_

**[RÔÔÔHHH DEEEAAAN !**

_"Pardon je me tais ! En plus ça me rappelle une autre scène pas encore publiée qu'il ne me tarde pas de viv..._

**[DEAN !**

_"DEAN !_

**[NE PARLES PAS DE CA ! PUTAIN DE MERDE DEAN TU DÉCONNES LA ! **

_"Oui Dean tu ne dois pas révéler ce genre de choses ! Tu crées un spoiler !_

_"Ouais bah on vois bien que c'est pas vous qui allez le vivre en direct ! Enfin si Cass...toi si et c'est ça le pire je crois._

**[DEAN ! LA FERME !**

_"Ouais bah fallait pas l'écrire d'avance ! _

**[HEY ! RIEN N'EST SÛR, ON VERRA L'EVOLUTION ET LES PROPHÉTIES SONT TOUJOURS ÉCRITES D'AVANCE !**

_"Je le sais bien ! Bon allez changeons de sujet ! Ca me fout les nerfs en pelote !_

**[JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST TOI QUI A ENTAMÉ CETTE CONVERSATION DEAN !**

_"Oui je sais pardon allez on reprend !_

**[GRrr...**

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler quelques feuilles de papier qui étaient posées sur la table de chevet, Dean se recula donc d'un pas pour refermer la fenêtre et quand il se baissa pour ramasser ses notes, oubliant son poignet un instant, il s'appuya dessus, ce qui lui provoqua une intense douleur qui se propagea dans tout son bras qui lui fit lâcher une plainte et se redressant en pressant son bras contre lui son autre main posée dessus, il le vit du coin de l'oeil.

"-Putain Cass t'es là !

"-Bonjour Dean. Dit l'ange en s'approchant de lui.

"-Salut ! Dit-il en ne lâchant pas son poignet douloureux.

"-Tu souffres Dean ! Dit-il en se précipitant sur lui.

"-Oui on ne peux rien te cacher.

"-Fais voir ! Dit Castiel en dépliant délicatement son bras, apposant ses mains autour de son poignet.

Une lueur bleuté apparue entre ses mains et Dean senti la douleur disparaître avec soulagement.

"-Ah merci Cass... Dit-il dans un souffle de bien-être.

"-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venu tout de suite.

"-Je voulais pas te déranger dans tes affaires..

"-Dean... Dit-il en posant sa main dans son cou. Jamais, tu m'entend ? Jamais le fait que tu m'appelles à toi ne me dérangera.

"-La recherche de Dieu est quand même plus importante que de venir me soigner, je pouvais attendre. Dit-il en retirant son bandage de fortune de son poignet avant de tout poser sur le chevet.

"-Non Dean, j'ai revu mes priorités depuis toi. Tu es ma priorité !

"-Dis donc c'est pas du blasphème ça ?

"-Peu importe ! Dieu a déserté ! Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Castiel n'en dit pas plus de ses pensées sur le sujet, ne voulant pas réveiller en lui, la sourde colère contre son père qui sommeillait au fond de son coeur.

"-Cass ? Dit Dean en lui relevant la tête de son index sous son menton.

"-Oui Dean ?

Dean ne dit rien mais posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son ange et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, tout doucement, juste du bout des lèvres, sachant comment faire pour lui réchauffer le coeur.

Fondant sous ce petit geste de tendresse, Castiel enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fort, pour finir par entrouvrir les lèvres et emporter son chasseur dans un baiser profond et rempli de tendresse. Dean se laissa faire, le laissant prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin comme réconfort, il n'avait encore pas retrouvé son père, c'était une évidence et ça commençait sérieusement à le ronger, impuissant face à tout ça, Dean n'avait que son amour à lui proposer, mais serait-ce suffisant pour que Castiel se sente mieux face à l'abandon d'un père tout puissant à qui il vouait sa vie ... jusqu'ici.

Puis, descendant ses main dans son cou, il glissa ses doigts sous le trench pour le lui retirer, le laissant tomber sur le sol derrière les pieds de Castiel et rapidement l'ange retira sa veste lui même...

**[HEY ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ? **

_"Quoi qu'est ce qu'on fait ? A ton avis ? _

**[NON MAIS Y'A PAS MOYEN QUE VOUS VOUS ENVOYEZ EN L'AIR ALORS QUE JE SUIS LA AVEC VOUS HEIN !**

_"Tu déconnes ! Tu es là aussi d'habitude je te rappelle !_

_"Oui Gabrielle, Dean a raison ! _

**[NON D'HABITUDE JE NE SUIS PAS LA !**

_"Si si ! On peut t'assurer que tu es là d'habitude aussi ! _

**[NAN ! VOUS ME VOYEZ ? **

_"Non pas vraiment mais nous savons que tu es présente, assise au pied du lit en général, c'est ça non ?_

_"Ouais ! Au pied du lit c'est ça !_

**[HEU...**.

_"Allez Gab ! Fais ça pour nous s'te plait ! _

**[LE FAIT QUE TU AIS DÉCIDÉ D'OUVRIR LE DIALOGUE CHANGE LES CHOSES DEAN ! C'EST GÊNANT ! **

_"Oui Gabrielle ! Fais le au moins pour les lectrices elles n'attendent que ça !_

_"Oooohhhh ! Mais tu me l'a déjà dit ça ! Chapitre 13 de "Désirs" ! Je me souviens ! J'avais pas compris à l'époque ! Tu savais déjà qu'elle était là à ce moment là toi ?_

_"Bien sûr ! Je sais qu'elle est là depuis le premier jour où elle est entré avec moi dans la salle de bain quand tu étais sous la douche. Et bientôt je le saurais avant... quand elle se sera décidé à boucler son chapitre 0 !_

_"Holla ! Je comprend plus là ! _

**[OUI ! J'AI COMMENCÉ LE CHAPITRE 0, LE CHAPITRE QUI RACONTE LA PREMIÈRE FOIS OU CASTIEL A L'IDÉE DE STOPPER LE TEMPS POUR ... PROFITER A SA GUISE DE TA NUDITÉ.**

_"Humm.. si je comprend bien vous étiez tout les deux pour faire mumuse pendant que moi je ne me rendais compte de rien !_

_"Oui.._

**[OUI ! Hi ! Hi !**

"Et ben c'est du joli ! ... J'aiiiime !

"Et pour en revenir a ce que je disais tout à l'heure, demande leur, tu verras par toi même.

**[JE DEMANDE QUOI A QUI ?**

_"Aux lectrices ! A C-Line ArchanTiel, Marianclea, Orange-sanguine, Eliida, à Maly.._

_"Ouaiiiis ! Aussi CeRao, Stonewhiteclown, Martelca et Sarahkristall.._

_"Ainsi que Missxfuruba et Yakusokuyumi..._

_"Wow ! Balèse Cass ! Moi j'arrive jamais à prononcer leur nom à ces deux dernières et toi tu les sort naturellement ! Chapeau ! _

_"On ne vas pas te les citer toutes, mais on les connait bien maintenant ! Ce sont des voyeuses elles aussi !_

_"Oh oui ! Hé ! hé ! hé !_

**[JE VEUX BIEN VOUS CROIRE MAIS NON ! JE N'ÉCRIRAI PAS DE SLASH ALORS QU'ON EST EN CONTACT DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !**

_"Quelle histoire Gab ? En plus t'avais déjà prévu la musique et vu le choix ça allait être ... humm... chaud ! Allez regarde c'est facile : Dean enleva la cravate de Castiel rapidement, hop hop ! Et il la posa sur le coin du lit. Voilà ! Il prévoyait de s'en servir il voulais la garder à portée de main._

**[WOW ! T'AS DES PROJETS PRÉCIS DEAN ON DIRAIT !**

_"Oui, je trouve aussi ! Tu prévois de t'en servir à quoi Dean ?_

_"Moi j'aimerai bien que tu me le fasse attacher au montant du lit et qu'il soit tout à moi !_

_"Humm.._

**[OH ! JE CROIS QUE L'IDÉE NE DÉPLAÎT PAS A TON ANGE T'AS VU ? IL ROUGIT ! HI ! HI !**

_"C'est vrai Cass ? Tu aimerais que Gab me fasse t'attacher ? _

_"Je dois avouer que je trouve cette idée séduisante... _

_"Humm.._

_..._

_.._

_._

**[DITES DONC DEAN ... CASTIEL ... DEPUIS QUAND VOUS VOUS EMBRASSEZ SANS QUE CE SOIT ECRIT ?**

_"Depuis que tu refuses de nous écrire ce qu'on veux !_

**[BON ! VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? JE VOUS PROMET QUE JE VOUS ÉCRIRAI UNE SCÈNE OU CASS SERA ATTACHÉ ? ON EST DAC... NON MAIS ... CASTIEL ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?**

_"Je déboutonne le jean de Dean ! _

**[NON MAIS NON LÈVE TOI JE TE PRIE ! JE SUIS ENCORE LA JE VOUS SIGNALE !**

_"Gab, déconne pas ! Je vais quand même avoir droit à ma p..._

**[DEAN ! CHUT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE LA LA LA...BON ! MOI JE ME CASSE ! A LA PROCHAINE LES MECS ET AMUSER VOUS BIEN !**

_"Ouais salut !_

_"Hm hm.._

_"Putain Cass t'es trop bon à ce jeu là !_

* * *

**[Ces mecs sont dingues ! **

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? LOL**

**Dites moi !**

.

.

.


	2. La deuxième intervention de Dean

**.**

* * *

**Entretien avec un chasseur ... et son ange II**

* * *

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et en ce petit matin pluvieux, Dean fut heureux de se réveiller et de sentir Castiel blottit tout contre lui, Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Et leur nuit avait été à la hauteur du manque ressentit et même au delà. Dean sourit à cette pensée et baissa les yeux sur son ange, déposant un baiser sur son front et faufila sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant lâcher un léger ronronnement de contentement à son amant, qui se serra un peu plus contre lui et à...

**[MERDE ! COMMENT DIRE QU'IL BOUGE JUSTE SES DOIGTS DE SA MAIN SUR SON VENTRE ? **

_"Qu'est ce que tu dirais de "à bouger ses doigts sur son ventre" ? Tu parles toute seule toi maintenant ? _

**[OUAIS COMME TU VOIS ! BONJOUR DEAN ! TU SAIS QUE T'AURAIS PAS DÛ M'INTERROMPRE ! **

_"Salut Gab ! Allons parler dans la salle de bain si ça te dérange pas trop. Je veux pas réveiller Cass, le pauvre, je l'ai épuisé hé hé hé._

**[RÔÔÔHHH DEAN... **

_"Quoi ?_

_"Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'est endormi avant moi Don Juan !_

_"Tiens Cass ! Tu ne dors pas..._

_"Si bien sûr mais je parle dans mon sommeil... Dean tu as de ces questions des fois..._

_"Gab !_

**[QUOI ?**

_"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !_

**[...**

_"Arrête bordel ! Et toi aussi Cass !_

**[BON OK J'ARRÊTE ! PARDON !**

_"Tu ris encore !_

**[OUI JE SAIS ...**

_"..._

_"Oh je crois qu'on l'a vexé._

_"..._

_"Tiens ! Au fait Gabrielle !_

**[OUI CASTIEL...**

_"M'autoriserais tu à passer quelques messages ? Tout du moins à répondre à certaines lectrices qui se sont adressées à nous ?_

**[BIEN SÛR ! VAS-Y.**

_"Oh ! Oui ! Moi aussi !_

_"Tiens tu ne boudes plus Dean ?_

_"Heu... non..._

**[OK ! ALLEZ-Y ! A QUI VOULEZ VOUS PASSER UN MESSAGE ?**

_"Tout d'abord à Yakusokuyumi !_

_"Ah oui Yaku... bref ! Elle nous appelle ses petits choux ! J'aime bien moi !_

_"Oui, nous aussi on lui fait un bisou_

_"Oui oui un bisou ! Deux même ! Et j'en fais un aussi à Kedralyn, elle aussi elle m'appelle Mon Chou j'l'adore !_

_"Ah bon ? Et pas moi ?_

_"Nan ! Que moi ! Hé hé hé. Toi elle a juste dis que tu faisais le meilleur thé à la neige du monde... non ça c'est moi qui pense ça ... mais elle a dis un truc dans le genre._

_"Ok... Merci, c'est gentil quand même ! C'était une première pour moi._

_"De toutes façons tout était une première dans cet OS Mon Ange._

_"C'est vrai..._

**[BIEN ... DONC ? AUTRE CHOSE ? **

_"Oui Gabrielle... Je voudrais m'adresser à Mme Speight ... Orange-Sanguine si vous préférez... Et lui dire que oui on l'entend, mais que non, nous ne nous rebellerons pas contre Gabrielle..._

_"Ah bah nan ! Mais je confirme ! Dédoublement de la personnalité, trouble de la personnalité, trouble de l'écrivain (trouble bipolaire) BREF FOLLE. C'est tout à fait Gab ça !_

**[MERCI BIEN... ! **

_"Et on lui fait aussi un bisou._

_"Merci te t'inquiéter de notre sort Mme Speight !_

_"Oui merci, mais on a été plus mal traité par d'autre... avec Gabrielle on est assez heureux..._

_"Tu m'étonnes hé hé hé..._

_"Deeeaaan, je ne parle pas forcem'... Ah si ! Je parle tout à fait de ça._

**[EN TOUT CAS, LA, C'ÉTAIT PARTI POUR, MAIS COMME DEAN EST ENCORE INTERVENU... ET BIEN CE MATIN ... VOUS ATTENDREZ QUE JE SOIS PARTI POUR FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE VOS CORPS MES PETITS AMIS !**

_"Merde !_

_"Dean tu es vraiment impossible des fois !_

**[RÔÔÔHHH NOUS AVONS LA UN ANGE FRUSTRÉ ! **

_"T'inquiète Gab... je sais comment lui remonter le moral..._

**[OK OK NE M'EN DIS PAS PLUS... JE NE VEUX RIEN SAV... RIEN VOIR ! **

_"Hé hé hé... savoir te tente alors ?_

_"Deeeaaan..._

_"Oui quoi Mon Ange ?_

_"Enlève ta main s'il te plait, tu sais que ça la dérange pourquoi tu le fais expres ?_

_"Parce que j'aime bien quand elle panique et s'enfuit hé hé hé_

**[DIS DONC DEAN ! **

_"Oui Gab..._

**[TU SAIS QUE C'EST MOI QUI AI TOUS LES POUVOIRS ? **

_"Heu oui et ..._

**[TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSE FAIRE PIPI AU LIT ? OU PIRE ! TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE VENIR UNE SORCIÈRE QUI TE LANCERAIT UN SORT DE RETRECISSEMENT DE PÉNIS ?**

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

_"C'est pas drôle Cass !_

**[HI HI HI ALORS ? C'EST QUI QUI PANIQUE MAINTENANT ?**

_"Oh si c'est drôle ! T'aurais du voir ta tête quand elle a parlé de rétrécissement de pénis !_

_"Ouais bah tu verrais la tienne si elle faisait un truc pareil !_

_"Oh mais je suis sur que même avec une petite chose tu arriverais à faire des miracles sur moi, je te fais confiance pour ça._

_"Aaaahhh ça c'est Mon Ange à moi !_

**[OUI OUI ME REGARDES PAS COMME CA DEAN, TU PEUX LUI FAIRE UN BISOU APRES UNE DÉCLARATION PAREIL ! WOW !**

_"N'est ce pas ? Il est bien hein mon être céleste personnel?!_

**[AH OUI ! JE CONFIRME !**

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

**[OUI BAH ON AVAIT PARLE D'UN BISOU HEIN ! CA COMMENCE A DEVENIR GÊNANT LA LES MECS ! Y'A DES CHAMBRES POUR FAIRE CA !**

_"Ah bah là ! Justement ! C'est la qu'on est Gab ! Dans notre lit, dans notre chambre ... c'est l'endroit idéal !_

**[A OUI MERDE ! J'AVAIS OUBLIE VOUS ME FAITES PERDRE LA TÊTE.. ET PUIS JE VOULAIS VOUS PARLER D'UN TRUC MAIS JE SAIS PLUS QUOI !**

_"Ah ! Un truc dans quel genre ?_

**[SUR UNE SCÈNE DE "DÉSIRS"...**

_"Tu veux nous demander notre avis sur une scène ?_

_"Dean, laisse la chercher... Réfléchis Gabrielle ça va revenir ..._

**[...**

_"Et ben ! Ca n'a pas l'air de revenir vite !_

_"Deeeaaannnn..._

_"Ok je me tais !_

**[OUIIIII ! CA Y EST ! C'EST A CAUSE D'UNE IMAGE... ET DONC D'UNE IDÉE DE SLASH...**

_"Un slash ! J'en suis ! Au fait ! En parlant de slash ! Vous avez vu ? Qui était là au dernier !_

**[QUI CA ? **

_"Barjy ! _

_"Non c'est vrai ? _

_"Oui je t'assure Cass ! _

**[OUI OUI C'EST VRAI ! ELLE L'A LU ! **

_"Ouiiiiii ! Elle nous regardait les mains sur les yeux, écartant juste deux doigts pour laisser passer un oeil, mais elle était là !_

_"Incroyable !_

_"C'est clair ! Rôôôhh moi ça m'a fait tout drôle, comme un soir de première et que vous savez qu'il y a les critiques et les producteurs dans la salle ! Donc je me suis appliqué hein ... j'ai fait attention de bien prendre soin de son petit Castiel... _

**[T'ES CON ! HI ! HI ! **

_"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ... Mais .. oui heu ... donc tu disais un autre slash... _

_"Heu ... oui, tu peux préciser un peu plus le fond de ta pensée Gabrielle ?_

**[OUI BIEN SUR ! AVEC KEDRALYN, ON COMMENTAIS UNE IMAGE DONC ET L'IDÉE D'UN SLASH EN EST RESSORTIE, MAIS... VOUS VOUS SOUVENEZ OU LE CHAPITRE 33 S'ARRÊTE N'EST CE PAS ?**

_"Oui, on est couché, Sam est dans le lit d'à coté..._

**[ET BIEN VOILA... L'IDÉE ÉTAIT DE FAIRE UN SLASH LA...**

_"Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! A coté de mon frère ? non non non non non ! ! ! ! Y'a pas moyen ! C'est hors de question !_

_"Et tu imaginais ça comment Gabrielle ?_

_"Nan nan nan Cass l'entraîne pas là dedans ! On va pas baiser à coté de mon frère quand même !_

_"..._

_"Je rêve ! T'as vu ? t'as vu ? Il penche la tête avec ses petits yeux pervers ! T'as vu Gab ? Après on dit que c'est moi mais non ! La preuve est faite ! C'est l'ange le petit pervers ! Pas le chasseur !_

**[HA ! HA ! HA !**

_"C-Line Archan'Tiel a raison en disant que tu as déteint sur moi n'empêche !... Gabrielle... Racontes ! Racontes !_

**[HEU OUI OK ... CA COMMENCERAIT PAR UN DÉBOUTONNAGE DE PANTALON ... DEAN TE DÉBOUTONNERAIT LE PANTALON ET FAUFILERAIT SA MAIN DROITE A L'INTÉRIEUR PENDANT QU'IL POSERAIT LA GAUCHE SUR TA BOUCHE POUR QUE TU GARDES LE SILENCE, PENDANT QUE SAM DORS ... OU PAS ... EN VOUS TOURNANT LE DOS.**

_"Dis donc Dean..._

_"Quoi ?_

_"Dean..._

_"Mais quoi quoi ?_

**[RÔÔÔHHHH...**

_"Oui bon d'accord j'avoue ça me fait de l'effet de l'imaginer ! Mais loin de moi l'idée de la mettre en pratique dans le chapitre 34 ! NON !_

_"Pourtant on dirait que ça te plait vraiment bien !_

_"Oui bon je plante la tente et puis quoi ?_

_"Et puis quoi ? Et bien moi je dirais qu'il faudrait que je m'occupe de toi incessamment sous peu..._

**[OH LALA ! CA Y EST C'EST BON JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER LES MECS ! DONC ON DIT NON A CE PETIT SLASH UN PEU TRASH ALORS ? **

_"Non pas moyen ! Ou alors tu fais sortir mon frère de la pièce ... ah bah non ... sinon il n'y a plus d'intérêt au bâillonnage, non donc non._

_"Non Gabrielle, je suis de son avis, c'est pas le moment en plus._

**[C'EST CE QUE JE ME DISAIS AUSSI. **

_"Trop dangereux pour moi ! Surtout si je l'entrave ! le truc noir va ressortir immédiatement, si je fais un truc pa**reiiiil ! **_

**[ET BIEN DEAN ? ? ? **

_"Désolééééé... c'est pas de ma faute c'est lui...i...i..._

**[QU'EST CE QUI T'ARR'... ... ...RÔÔÔHHH ! CASTIEL... TU ME FAIS LE COUP A CHAQUE FOIS HEIN ? BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LAISSE VAQUER A VOS OCCUPATIONS !**

_"Oui c'est ça Dean, vaquons..._

_"Quand tu veux Mon Ange... Salut Gab !_

_"Au revoir Gabrielle..._

**[SALUT LES MECS ! A LA PROCHAINE !**

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon je sais c'était court mais bon ! Ils sont vraiment obsédés ces deux là hein ?! ****C'est pas de ma faute ! **

**Allez ! Je vous dis a très bientot pour un nouvel entretien avec notre chasseur et notre ange adorés ! !**

**Et encore une fois : ****A celles que j'ai nommé, dites moi si ça vous dérange, je retire immédiatement votre nom!**

******Et donc, vous avez compris le système hein ? Si vous voulez qu'ils vous parlent ... adresser vous à eux directement dans vos reviews ! Et dans n'importe quelle de mes OS ou Fic ! Ils les voient toutes ! **


	3. Bon cette fois c'est moi qui y retourne

**Bon et bien voilà ! J'y suis retournée tout de suite finalement ! **

**Et bon bah... j'espère juste que ça vous plaira... parce que c'est la première fois que j'y vais exprès pour taper la discute, d'habitude ils interviennent quand j'écris ! LOL ^^**

* * *

**Entretien avec un chasseur ... et son ange. III**

* * *

**[HUM HUM ! ! **

_"Gab ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Déjà ? _

**[HEU OUI ... HEU ... CASTIEL N'EST PAS LA ?**

_"Si là, dans la salle de bain_

_"Je suis là Gabrielle qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

**[IL SE PASSE QUE VOUS RENDEZ MES LECTRICES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUES !**

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? En quel honneur ? _

_"Nous les rendons dingues tu dis ? Oui Dean a raison, en quel honneur ?_

**[BON JE VEUX BIEN VOUS EXPLIQUER MAIS UN TRUC AVANT ...**

_"Que veux tu que nous fassions ?_

_"Ouais ! Quoi donc ? _

**[HEU... VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS METTRE QUELQUE CHOSE SUR LE DOS ? **

_"Sur le dos ? Je ne pensais pas que cette partie de notre anatomie était la plus gênante dans les circonstances actuelles ? _

_"Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

**[TRÈS DRÔLE CASTIEL... JE L'AI PAS VUE VENIR CELLE LA ! HI HI ! NON VRAIMENT HABILLEZ VOUS CA ÉVITERA PEUT-ETRE QUE VOUS VOUS SAUTIEZ ENCORE DESSUS ALORS QUE JE SUIS LA...**

_"J'aime ton peut-être Gab ! Hé hé hé !_

**[OUI ! C'EST QUE JE COMMENCE A VOUS CONNAITRE HEIN !**

_"Allons ! Comme si nous étions ce genre de personnes ! Vraiment ! Tu as une piètre opinion de nous Gabrielle !_

_"Ha ha ha ! T'es trop fort ! _

**[C'EST CA MARREZ VOUS ! EN ATTENDANT SI VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE DONT JE SUIS VENUE VOUS PARLER, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX ! ALLEZ HOP HOP HOP ! ! ! ON SAUTE DANS SON PANTALON ET ON ME CACHE CES BELLES PETITES FESSES ! HI ! HI ! **

_"Rôôhhh... Je vois qu'on a son propre avis sur notre anatomie ! _

**[VOUS ETES COMME JE VEUX QUE VOUS SOYEZ... JE VOUS AI DONC FAIT A MON GOUT DANS MA TÊTE TANT QU'A FAIRE ! ET JE DOIS AVOUER QUE J'AIMES LES PETITS CULS QUE JE VOIS !**

_"Hey ! _

**[QUOI ?**

_"Tu regardes pas le petit cul de Mon Ange !_

**[ET BIEN HABILLES LE TON ANGE ALORS... COMME CA JE TE MATERAIS TOI PENDANT QUE TU ME TOURNERAS LE DOS !**

_"Je crois que je commence à comprendre d'ou nous viens cet appétit insatiable pour le corps de l'autre..._

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _

_"Ca vient d'elle ! _

**[RÔÔÔHHHH ! **

_"Allons allons Gabrielle ne dis pas le contraire ! _

**[NON, C'EST VRAI QUE SI VOUS NE ME PLAISIEZ PAS JE NE POURRAIS PAS ECRIRE CE QUE J'ÉCRIS .. C'EST LOGIQUE... IL N'Y A QUE VOUS ? ET IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS PERSONNE D'AUTRE. VOUS SEREZ LES SEULS... JE SUIS TOTALEXCLUSIVE ET FIDÈLE !**

_"Et ben ! Si ça c'est pas une déclaration d'amour ! _

_"Oui en effet ! _

**[ON EN EST TOUTES LA ! SI ON ECRIT SUR VOUS C'EST PARCE QU'ON VOUS AIME ! PAREIL POUR LES LECTRICES ! N'EST CE PAS LES FILLES ? VOUS VERREZ ! ELLES VONT RÉPONDRE, VOUS ALLEZ ETRE INONDES DE MESSAGES D'AMOUR C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIS !**

"...

"...

**[AH CA VOUS EN BOUCHE UN COIN HEIN ? MAIS JE VOIS QUE VOUS ETES HABILLÉS ! COOL ! MERCI.**

_"Mais tes désirs sont des ordre prophétesse... _

**[MOUAIS... ON VA DIRE CA...**

_"Ouais disons que moi ma curiosité n'est pas plus forte que l'envie de te voir à poil Mon Ange, mais comme tu t'es habillé..._

**[VOILA ! HI HI ! MERCI DEAN ! PARCE QUE GÉNÉRALEMENT VOUS N'EN FAIT QU'A VOTRE TÊTE SOYEZ HONNÊTES ! **

_"..._

_"..._

**[ON NE ME CONTREDIT PAS A CE QUE JE VOIS ! HA ! HA ! HA !**

_"Non, c'est vrai ! Mais pour ma défense, le corps de Dean me pousse à la luxure ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit ange moi ! _

_"Et moi c'est pas de ma faute non plus si les anges sont aphrodisiaques ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit humain ! _

**[OH ! OUI ! VOUS N'EST QUE DE FAIBLES CRÉATURES FACE A TOUT CA, JE COMPREND BIEN ... **

_"Oh ! Tu te moques là ! _

**[ ^^**

_"Si si si ça se sent bien là ! Tu te fout de notre gueule ! _

**[MAIS NON...**

_"Mais si ! _

**[MAIS NON JE NE ME MOQUE PAS, JE CONSTATE ET VOUS EN INFORME C'EST TOUT ! ON LE SAIT C'EST TOUT...**

_"Qui ça ON ? _

**[... ^^**

_"Qui ça ON ?_

**[ON... NOUS ! LES FEMMES ! HE HE HE HE ! LES HOMMES SONT SI FRAGILES... ^^**

_"Je préfère ne pas répondre à ce genre d'affirmation... c'est un sujet qui fâche ! Et comme dit Kedralyn, pitié pas de réduction phallique merci pour moi ! _

**[OH ! HABILE CHANGEMENT DE SUJET DEAN ! **

_"Ah oui Dean ! La transition était parfaite ! _

_"Je sais ^^_

**[ HI HI ! ! VOUS AVEZ VU VOS MESSAGES A CE QUE JE VOIS ?**

_"Ah bah bien sûr ! _

_"Oui Gabrielle nous les avons en direct ! Elles s'adressent à nous directement ! Du coup ... on le sait tout de suite !_

_"D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime Mme Speight !_

_"..._

_"Hey Cass ! Me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est pas de ma faute si elles sont toutes folles de moi ! _

_"Je te signale qu'elle m'aime moi aussi ! Mais elle, c'est Gabriel qu'elle veut ! _

_"Mouais ! Je sais ! Pffff_

_"D'ailleurs en parlant de Gabriel, je lui ai passé ton message Petite Orange et il m'a dit qu'il allait te chercher parce que tu étais effondrée derrière la porte de la cabane de trappeurs, transie de froid et qu'il allait donc te saluer en personne avec une main aux fesses ! _

_"Ah bah c'est tout lui ça tiens ! Quelle délicatesse ! _

_"C'est vrai que Gabriel a toujours été très particulier. Sans parler de son addiction au sucre ! _

_"Il ne peut donc que s'entendre bien avec une Orange-sanguine non ? _

_"Oui ha ! ha! ha ! _

_"Mais au fait Mme Speight ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais derrière la porte de cette cabane ?_

**[ELLE VOULAIT PAS PARTIR ! COMME D'AUTRES D'AILLEURS ... HIHI ! ELLE A COGNÉ A LA PORTE, ELLE VOUS A APPELÉ ET TOUT MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS OUVERT.**

_"Je dois avouer que j'ai rien entendu, tu n'as pas du frapper assez fort à la porte Petite Orange ! _

_"Faut dire qu'on a été un peu beaucoup occupé tout le temps qu'on étaient là bas. _

_"Oui... c'est vrai... Mais j'espère qu'elle va bien quand même ! _

_"Bah si elle est toujours avec Gabe, je pense qu'elle doit aller bien la petite ! Hé hé hé !_

_"Oui il y a des chances ! _

**[JE PENSE AUSSI HI HI ! IL EST QUATRE HEURES DU MAT ELLE DOIT ETRE SUR UN PETIT NUAGE EN CE MOMENT MÊME HI HI !**

_"Un nuage en barbe à papa connaissant le phénomène qu'est mon grand frère._

_"Oui sûrement, il cache son coté pervers par de petits nuages rose bonbon, il me fait marrer ce mec ! _

_"Me parles pas de pervers Dean, certaines me voit comme ça comme Choup37 ou Yakusokuyumi et je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre._

_"Oh moi je trouve que tu t'en tire comme un chef Mon Ange..._

**[AH BAH BRAVO DEAN ! C'EST FIN ! **

_"Heu.. vous m'éclairez là parce que j'ai rien compris je vous avoue._

**[OUI TIENS DEAN ! EXPLIQUE LUI CA !**

_"Oh ! Non pas la peine ! Ca y est j'ai compris ! C'est quand j'ai dis je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ! ? C'est ça ? Je ne parlais pas de toi Dean, je crois aussi que de ce coté je m'en tire pas trop mal. _

_"Tu'... ._

**[NAN NAN NAN DEAN ! TU NE REBONDIES PAS SUR CELLE LA S'IL TE PLAIT !**

_"Rôôhh si on peut plus dire des conneries maintenant ! Vous êtes pas marrant !_

_"Aaahhh... Dean et ses blagues graveleuses... elles me manqueraient s'il ne les faisait pas..._

_"Merci Mon Ange ..._

**[HEU DEAN MERCI MAIS TU ME TIRE PAS LA LANGUE ! N'OUBLIES PAS ... TOUS LES POUVOIRS ... SINON JE FAIS UN SLASH EN DÉBUT DE CHAPITRE 34 ! TU SAIS QUE LES FILLES LE VEULENT HEIN ! JE POURRAIS EXAUCER LEUR SOUHAIT ... IL Y A DE L'IDÉE !**

_"Oui j'ai cru remarquer oui... et je dois dire que la version de Yaa..._

_"Yakusokuyumi..._

_"Oui, merci Cass Ya-ku-so-kuyumi ! J'ai bon ? _

_"Oui_

_"Ok ! Et ben sa version m'a bien fait marrer moi hé hé hé... pas que je souhaite du mal à mon Sammy hein ! Mais c'était trop marrant sa version ou il se réveille, outré et qu'il se casse la gueule de son plumard, pour ensuite se tirer en vitesse de la chambre et qu'il se vautre de nouveau dans sa précipitation... j'étais plié ! Et en passant, Yaya ! Nous aussi o__n t'aime. _Merci pour les poutous et les bisous..

_"D'ailleurs ça me fait penser... c'est quoi ? _

_"Quoi ? _

**[QUOI ?**

_"Des poutous ? _

_"Bah des bisous ! _

_"Et elle nous en fait partout partout ? _

_"Bah oui faut croire ! hé hé hé ! ! !_

**[RÔÔÔHHH CA Y EST ! DEAN REPART AU QUART DE TOUR ! **

_"Hey ! Partout ça veut dire partout ! Elle ne l'aurait pas répété plusieurs fois si c'était pas le cas ! _

**[EN PLUS ELLE DIT QUE CASTIEL N'EST PAS LE PLUS PERVERS PARCE QU'ELLE EST PIRE ! HI HI !**

_"Oui tiens d'ailleurs ! Donc oui ! Partout partout ^^_

**[YELEEN AUSSI VOUS FAIT UN BISOU MAIS ELLE PRÉCISE SUR LA JOUE ! **

_"Ah bon ? C'est tout ? _

**[OUIP ! ELLE DIS QU'ELLE NE VEUX PAS ETRE LA CAUSE DE CRISE DE JALOUSIE DANS VOTRE COUPLE.**

_"C'est une gentille attention ! _

_"Ouais mais j'aime bien les bisous partout moi ! _

**[AH BAH TOI FORCEMENT ! LE CONTRAIRE M'AURAIT ÉTONNÉ HIHI**

_"C'est mon Dean..._

**[OUAIS ! C'EST POUR CA QU'ON L'AIME HEIN ?**

_"Entre autre..._

_"Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir... de plaisir... comme Yaya.. oui j'espère que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur si je t'appelle Yaya Ma chérie, mais donc comme je disais comme Yaya qui rougie de plaisir quand on lui fait des bisous, d'ailleurs elle a même dis que ça la dérangeait pas qu'on pique un peu, parce que ça lui faisait des frissons très agréables et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien quand Cass est mal rasé hé hé hé_

**[OK ! CA C'EST FAIT !**

_"Quoi ? T'aimes pas toi ?_

**[CA DÉPEND DE LA LONGUEUR...**

_"Non mais je te parle de barbe !_

**[HA ! HA ! HA ! OUI DEAN ! MOI AUSSI ! ... T'ES CON ...**

_" ^^_

**[BON ! VOUS SAVEZ QU'ON VA DEVOIR REPARLER DU SLASH DU CHAPITRE 34 !**

_"Encore ?! Mais C'était pas réglé cette histoire ?_

_"Oui cet après midi ! On avait conclus qu'il n'y aurait pas de slash... Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis entre temps tu sais... enfin moi non..._

_"Moi non plus..._

**[MÊME EN AYANT VU LES MESSAGES DES FILLES ? NON ? VRAIMENT PAS ?**

_"Non non On ne fera pas de cochonnerie avec Sam dans le pieux d'à côté !_

**[BON ! OK ! TROUVONS AU MOIS UN COMPROMIS ...**

_"Un compromis ?_

_"Quel compromis nous proposes tu Gabrielle ?_

**[ET BIEN JE PENSAIS JUSTE A UN LÉGER FLIRT... SILENCIEUX... N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE DEAN EST EN MANQUE DANS "DÉSIRS" ET VU CE QUI LUI ARRIVE AU DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE..**

_"A oui quand..._

_"Chuuuuuuttttttt !_

**[CHUUUUUUTTTTTT !**

_"Ah oui merde pardon ... c'est vrai ... pas de spoiler... désolé..._

**[DONC JE DISAIS EN VU DE CE QUI LUI ARRIVE EN DÉBUT DE CHAPITRE IL VA AVOIR BESOIN DE RÉCONFORT ET JE TROUVAIS QU'UN PETIT MOMENT DE TENDRESSE UN PEU POUSSÉ POURRAIT LE FAIRE... VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI ?**

_"Mouais..._

_"Je trouve que c'est un joli compromis... j'en ai des frissons d'avance..._

_"Humm... Cass Frissonne pas comme ça tu m'excites après c'est moi qui se fait engueuler !_

**[DEAN T'ES VRAIMENT PAS CROYABLE HEIN ?**

_"Hé hé hé ..._

**[ALORS ? ON LE FAIT CE PETIT FLIRT UN PEU POUSSÉ ?**

_"Moi ça me dit bien... parce que dans désirs ça fait un moment qu'on a pas pu se retrouver... donc je vote pour, moi, Gabrielle._

**[OK C'EST NOTÉ ! ET TOI DEAN ?**

_"Et bien je vais dire oui aussi en fait, c'est vrai que ça me fera du bien et on en a besoin, même en sachant qu'il y a cette chose noire tapie dans l'ombre de Cass... Mais vraiment pas plus hein ?_

**[NON NON DEAN JE TE PROMET QUE CA RESTERA SAGE, CHAUD MAIS SAGE...**

_"Humm.. Ton chaud me fait peur..._

**[MAIS NON T'INQUIÈTES PAS D'ACCORD ? TU ME FAIS CONFIANCE ? NON ?**

_"Oui bien sûr..._

**[EST CE QUE JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ TRAHIS ? NON ! ALORS ?**

_"Heuuu... tout dépend de ce que tu appelles trahis... je te rappelle que tu m'as attaché à une chaise dans le noir, Cass aussi et tu as fait entrer Alastair dans la pièce pour me torturer et me tuer sous les yeux de Mon Ange... Orange-Sanguine à raison de dire qu'en ce moment tu es un peu dure avec moi !_

**[C'EST PAS DE LA TRAHISON CA ! C'EST UNE HISTOIRE ! QUI FAIT MAL, JE TE L'ACCORDE, MAIS C'EST JUSTE UN OS ! ET POUR CE QUI EST DE CE QUI VOUS ARRIVE DANS DÉSIRS .. PAS TROP LE CHOIX ! C'EST UNE FIC FLEUVE, ON PASSE PAR TOUTES LES ÉMOTIONS ET TOUS LES ÉVÉNEMENTS POSSIBLES ET IMAGINABLES ! SINON ON TOURNERAIT EN ROND ! SI IL N'Y AVAIT QUE LA FUSION ENTRE VOUS, VOUS PASSERIEZ VOTRE TEMPS A VOUS ENVOYER EN L'AIR ET PUIS C'EST TOUT. IL VOUS FAUT DES ÉPREUVES POUR FAIRE GRANDIR TOUJOURS PLUS VOTRE AMOUR !**

_"Ouais je sais ... ok ! Allons-y alors !_

_"Oui allons-y !_

**[HOP HOP HOP ! PAS TOUT DE SUITE LES MECS HEIN ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL EST 6H20 ET QU'IL VA BIEN FALLOIR QUE JE PIONCE UNE PETITE HEURE AVANT...**

_"Ah ! OK ! Autant pour moi Gabrielle, je croyais que c'était pour maintenant... Oui il faut que tu ailles te reposer un peu... et nous ..._

_"Nous on trouvera bien quelque chose a faire en attendant... pourquoi pas s'entraîner à flirter comment elle dit... un flirt un peu poussé ? Il va falloir qu'on travaille ça..._

**[BEN VOYONS ... HI HI HI**

_"C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu d'entrainement pour rester sage... c'est vrai qu'on va toujours plus loin... je crois que ça doit être une question de contrôle de soi_

_"Contrôle de soi... moi j'ai toujours du mal avec toi dans mes bras Mon Ange..._

_"C'est bien ce que je dis... entrainement..._

_"Et si on commençait tout de suite ?_

**[BON ET BIEN ... ENTRAÎNEZ VOUS BIEN HEIN ! Hi HI HI ! ! ! AU FAIT ! J'ALLAIS OUBLIER ! DEAN !**

_"Oui Gab.._

**[MARIANCLEA ET CHOUP37 M'ONT REPARLÉ DU SLASH OU TU ATTACHERAIS CASTIEL ET BON ... PENSES Y UN PEU POUR ETRE PRÊT POUR LE JOUR ON OU METTRA CA EN PRATIQUE ET TROUVES UN ENDROIT OU L'ATTACHER PARCE QUE MOI JE NE TROUVE PAS... OU ALORS SI ! FIXE UN ANNEAU A LA POUTRE DU PLAFOND LÀ ! COMME CA IL SERA DÉJÀ INSTALLÉ QUAND ON EN AURA BESOIN. AU FAIT CASTIEL... TOUJOURS D'ACCORD ?**

_"Et comment ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une !_

_"Hé hé hé ! Mon ange je t'adore ! Et tu vas voir... tu vas pas le regretter, c'est moi qui te le garantit !_

_"Je vous fait confiance, je pense qu'à vous deux... vous arriverez à faire en sorte que je ne le regrette pas ou juste regretter quand ce sera fini..._

**[MAIS BON... POUR L'INSTANT IL Y A TOUJOURS CETTE CHOSE EN TOI CASTIEL ET DONC C'EST EXCLU...**

_"Oui... surtout pas d'entrave..._

**[VOILA ! TROP DANGEREUX POUR TOI DEAN !**

_"Ah oui... je ne veux plus faire de mal à Dean..._

**[AH CA JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE GARANTIR ! CE SONT MES SECRETS...**

_"Autant dire que j'ai pas fini de déguster quoi !_

**[...**

_"Tu ne veux rien dire ?_

**[NON...**

_"Ok ! Je comprend..._

**[BON BAH C'EST PAS LE TOUT MAIS MOI JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER HEIN ? J'AI ÉTÉ CONTENTE DE PASSER AUTANT DE TEMPS AVEC VOUS ... EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ SAGES ET TOUT... ENFIN ... JUSQU'À MAINTENANT... DEEEAAAN QUE FAIS TU ?**

_"Je déshabille mon ange..._

**[MOUI JE VOIS CA, MAIS JE SUIS ENCORE LA, ALORS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA TOUT DE SUITE ?**

_"Et bien il se trouve que nous allions à la douche quand tu es arrivée et que tu nous a obligé à nous habiller ! Donc on va aller s'entraîner ... sous la douche..._

_"Oui... un bon entrainement sous la douche..._

**[MAIS BIEN SÛR ! HA HA HA ! ! !**

_" ^^_

_" ^^_

**[ALLEZ ! JE VOUS LAISSE ! ENTRAÎNEZ VOUS BIEN ALORS ! ET ATTENTION ! AU FLIRT POUSSÉ L'ENTRAINEMENT HEIN !?**

_"Ouais ! Salut Gab !_

**[SALUT !**

_"Au revoir Gabr.. hummmm..._

* * *

**OKAIIIIIIIIII !**

**Bon ! Il est 7H ! Et ben !**

**Alors je vais aller dormir un petit peu et je vous publie ça dans la journée après relecture et mise en page...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ... Pas évident de mettre toutes vos demandes et vos messages pour eux en conversation, mais je me suis bien amusée a le faire hihi ! **


	4. Chapitre 34 de Désirs Sam ?

**Chapitre 34 de "Désirs" ? VRAIMENT ? ^^**

**En partie OUI hé hé hé ^^**

* * *

**DÉSIRS**

**CHAPITRE 34**

* * *

Se sentant comme oppressé dans son sommeil, le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Castiel qui se tenait debout penché au dessus de lui, le regard injecté de noir, un regard terrifiant et une grimace de haine sur le visage...

_"WOW ! C'est mal parti pour une petite séance de flirt là non ? _

_"Oui je trouve aussi..._

**[...**

_"Attends deux secondes ... tu ne pensais quand même pas à l'agression sexuelle j'espère ?_

**[...**

_Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? _

**[...**

_"Gaaaaaaab !_

**[RÔÔÔÔÔHHHH OUI QUOI ? JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS DE NE PAS M'INTERROMPRE SI TU VEUX DU SEXE ! VOILA T'AS GAGNÉ ! CA VA ENCORE TE PASSER SOUS LE NEZ ! **

_"Attends ! Je suis allongé sur mon lit ... Cass est là au dessus de moi et il a pas l'air très en phase avec la réalité... comment veux tu que je n'intervienne pas ? On a parlé de flirt un peu poussé ! Pas de... viol ou chai pas quoi hein ! Pour moi Cass a pas l'air d'être dans de bonne dispositions pour flirter d'une manière sympathique je suis désolé... _

_"C'est vrai que je ne semble pas me diriger vers un moment de tendresse là ... _

**[ET SI VOUS ATTENDIEZ DEUX MINUTES DE SAVOIR LA SUITE AVANT DE VOUS AFFOLER COMME CA ? C'EST MALIN TIENS ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS Y AVEZ GOÛTÉ VOUS NE POUVEZ PLUS VOUS EMPÊCHER D'INTERVENIR DANS CE QUE J'ÉCRIS HEIN ?**

_"..._

_"..._

**[JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ CONFIANCE EN MOI ? **

_"-..._

_"-..._

**[AAAAHHHHH ... ON NE SAIS PLUS QUOI DIRE LA ? EN FAIT SI VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR J'...**

_"Non non non ! OK Gab ... Vas-y poursuis, on se remet en place..._

_"Oui pardon Gabrielle, ne nous racontes pas..._

_"Oui on préfère les surprises..._

**[ET BIEN, JE PEUX VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN AVOIR DES SURPRISES ! VOUS NE VOUS ATTENDEZ PAS UNE SECONDE A CE QUI VA SE PASSER DANS CE CHAPITRE C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIS !**

_"OK !_

**[ET NE VOUS AFFOLEZ PAS ... Y'AURA AUCUNE AGRESSION ... SEXUELLE... TIENS EN PARLANT DE SEXE... VOUS OPTEZ POUR LE FLIRT UN PEU POUSSE QUI FINI PAR DÉGÉNÉRER QUAND MÊME ALORS ... **

_"Du moment que ce n'est pas auprès de Sam..._

_"Oui si c'est pas a coté de Sammy moi ça me dérange pas... même si j'ai un peu le flippe de me retrouver avec Dark!Castiel dans les bras._

_"Ou ailleurs... _

**[RÔÔÔÔHHH CASTIEL ! **

_"Ah ah ah ah ah ! ! ! ! T'es trop Cass... T'en rates pas une hein ?_

_"Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir à mon tour Gabie, je dois dire que moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils s'envoient en l'air à un mètre de moi ! _

**[SAM ? **

_"Oui ! _

**[JE RÊVE ! EN VOILA UN AUTRE ! **

_"Tiens ! Sammy ! Tu dors pas ? _

_"Bah tu vois bien que non ! Je suis dans la scène aussi je te signale Dean... _

_"Et tu allais faire quoi là ? Laisser Cass me péter la gueule ?_

_"J'en sais rien moi ! C'est Gabie qui vois ... je suis comme vous je n'ai pas lu le scénar avant !_

_"Gab ! Dis moi qu'il va intervenir ! _

**[NON ! JE NE TE DIRAI RIEN DEAN ! ON SE REMET EN PLACE ET ON POURSUIT SI VOUS VOULEZ BIEN !**

_"Hm OK !_

**[ALLEZ SAM ! RETOURNES TOI ET FAIS COMME SI TU DORMAIS ; CASTIEL TOI TU TE REPLACES PRES DE DEAN, AU DESSUS DE LUI...**

_"OK_

**[ET DEAN ... ET BIEN DEAN TU TE RALLONGES AUSSI ET TU PRENDS UN AIR PANIQUÉ.**

_"Ca, ca va pas être difficile... On y va ! Allez ! _

**[OK ! ACTION !**

La panique le submergea immédiatement, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre, visiblement la chose possédait Castiel de nouveau et il allait encore passer un mauvais moment, à moins que ...

_"Aaaaaahhh... je savais bien que mon Sammy ne me laisserait pas tomber..._

**[DEAN ...**

_"Deeeaaannnn... T'es chiant ! Tais toi..._

_"Chut Dean _

_"Rôôhhh bande de rabat-joie _

**[BON JE REPREND...**

Se reculant contre la tête de lit, il se tourna vers son frère qui dormait, leur tournant toujours le dos et au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, Castiel l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa main gauche et levait déjà l'autre, le poing fermé pour le frapper...

_"Putain ! Je le savais ! Je ! Le ! Savais ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui 'en prend plein la gueule ? _

_"C'est ton destin frerot hé hé hé_

_"Très drôle Sammy ! _

_"Ha ha ha_

_"Castiel ne rit pas ! Ca te fait plaisir de me foutre la gueule en vrac ? _

_"Non mais moi j'attend le slash avec impatience ! _

**[ET BIEN JE PEUX VOUS DIRE QU'A CE RYTHME LA ON Y EST PAS ENCORE ! **

_"Hé hé hé _

_"Saaammmm arrêtes de te foutre de ma tronche ! _

_"Hé hé ! ! Mais vas-y Dean, continues d'intervenir ! Moi ça me va ! hé hé ! Tout le temps que tu fais perdre à Gabie dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas à vous entendre ou pire de vous voir en train de vous envoyer en l'air hé hé hé ! ! ! _

_"C'est vrai Dean ! On perd du temps là ! Arrêtes de la couper, elle serait capable de nous l'enlever ce slash si tu continues ! Juste pour t'embêter ! _

_"-Gaaaabbb ?_

**[OUI QUOI ? **

_"Tu nous ferais ça ? _

**[HEU ... **

_"Ha ha ha ! ! Je le savais ! Rien ne t'empêchera d'écrire ce slash hein ? Maintenant que tu l'a élaboré tu ne reculeras devant rien hein ? _

**[NON C'EST VRAI DEAN ! HIHI ! TU AS RAISON ! RIEN NI PERSONNE NE M'EMPÊCHERA DÉCRIRE CE SLASH... JE LE VISUALISE DÉJÀ TROP ! IL FAUT QUE JE LE COUCHE SUR PAPIER ! ET SUR L'ECRAN APRES !**

_"Aaaahhhh... Douce musique à mes oreilles !_

_"Hummm... Aux miennes aussi..._

_"Rôoohh Même l'ange s'y met je rêve ! Arrêtez bande de pervers ! _

_"Ha ha ha ! Tu ris plus Sammy ? hé hé hé... _

**[BON QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINI DE VOUS CHAMAILLER ON POURRAS POURSUIVRE ! ! **

_ "Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien ces deux là... et ils sont toujours comme ça..._

**[PAUVRE CASTIEL ... JE TE PLAINS...**

_"Merci Gabrielle... _

_"Regardez les ces deux là ! Dis donc Mon Ange ... si tu veux un slash, évites de me contrarier...Sinon... pfffiout rien du tout !_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! Très drôle Dean... _

_"Nan c'est vrai t'as raison... je résiste pas à ton petit corps d'ange..._

_"Râââhhhhh Taisez-vous bon sang ! Rââhh Ca y est j'ai plein d'images qui me viennent en tête maintenant ..._

_"Hé hé hé hé hé _

_"Ha ha ha _

**[PAUVRE SAM ... JE TE PLAINS AUSSI MON CHÉRI... **

_"Oh ! Elle m'a appelé Mon Chéri ! Vous avez lu ? _

_"T'emballes pas frérot ! C'est moi son type ! _

_"Rôh Dean ! Tu es jaloux ? _

_"Nan mais je t'informe c'est tout ! _

_"Tu es vraiment très possessif mon frère, tu sais ! _

_"Ouaip ! Ce qui est à moi, est à moi un point c'est tout ! _

**[HUM HUM ... HEUUUU BON ! CA Y EST ? ON PEUT CONTINUER ? NON ! TIENS ! EN FAIT NON ! ON VA ARRÊTER LA ! **

_"Quoi ? Pas de chapitre 34 ? _

**[MAIS SI DEAN ! JE VAIS JUSTE RECOMMENCER DU DÉBUT. PARCE QUE LA, VRAIMENT ... JE PEUX DÉCEMMENT PAS PRÉSENTER MON CHAPITRE 34 AVEC TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES EN PLEIN MILIEU... ET IL FAUT QUE JE SOIS BIEN CONCENTRÉE POUR ECRIRE MES SLASHS, IL ME FAUT DU SILENCE ! ALORS JE RECOMMENCE ... ET ... DEAN ...**

_"Oui ? _

**[NE DIS RIEN... TU VAS AIMER CE QUI VA SE PASSER...**

_"Ok dac ! _

**[ALLEZ ! A TOUT DE SUITE LES MECS ! **

_"A tout de suite Gabrielle! _

_"A tout' Gabie ! _

_"Allez en place les gars ... _

* * *

**Bon allez ! je recommence ! **

**chapitre 34 de "Désirs" Tout de suite :-) **

**Et deja disponible !**


End file.
